La última esperanza
by Janako
Summary: Los pilotos Gundam fallaron en su misión de detener a Maremaia. El gobierno impuesto por ella esta atormentando a los cuidadanos. Alguien debe detenerla...


**La última esperanza**

Capítulo 1: El rescate del infierno

Lugar: Hell. Prisión de alta seguridad del gobierno de Mariemaia Kushrenada.

Hora: 4:35 AM

La noche había caído ya y la oscuridad era ahora la ama absoluta. La Hell se camuflaba casi perfectamente con el follaje, del bosque en penumbras, en el que se encontraba. Lo único que indicaba su presencia eran unas escasas y tenues luces provenientes del interior de esta. Vista a simple vista no era más que un pequeño edificio de un solo piso. Pero como todos dicen las apariencias engañan. La verdadera estructura que componía la prisión, se encontraba bajo tierra. Y en el último piso hacia el centro de la Tierra, era donde se hallaban los prisioneros. Aquellos enemigos de Mariemaia que habían sido atrapados... los únicos que habían tenido el suficiente valor para enfrentarla.

Muchos aseguraban que era completamente imposible ingresar en ella sin ser vistos; y que aún si se lograse, jamás se saldría con vida de esta. Sin embargo, un grupo extremadamente pequeño de personas sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Todo tiene un punto débil, y aquella impresionante estructura bajo tierra no era la excepción. Existía un hueco, similar a un pequeño túnel rodeado de metal, que descendía hasta la parte media de la estructura. Nadie sabía porque estaba allí. Algunos argumentaban que era una trampa para atrapar a los impetuosos. Otros, que lo usaron en la construcción y luego lo olvidaron. Sea cual fuera la razón, ahí estaba. Retando a quien se atreviera a entrar por él.

Muy pocos habían sido los que lo habían intentado, más ninguno se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo. Hacerlo, sería condenarse al sufrimiento. Condenarse a la Hell.

El viento agitó duramente las hojas, como si presintiese algo, como si supiera que esa noche no sería como las demás, y nadie podría evitarlo. En las inmediaciones de la Hell, se encontraba una persona que, no sólo sabía del túnel, sino que además ya lo había usado, una vez.

–Aquí es...– susurró una figura, que se ocultaba entre las sombras de los árboles más cercanos al edificio, más para si mismo que para los que estaban junto a él.

–Si– reafirmó la silueta que se encontraba a su lado revelando una voz femenina que sonaba apagada y sin emoción.

–Estas segura que esto vale la pena?... Si nos atrapan estamos muertos– indagó una tercera voz masculina que reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

–Si– la voz femenina volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez demostrando una gran seguridad, al tiempo que recordaba, para sí, porque había llevado a sus compañeros hasta un lugar tan peligroso como lo era ese.

Flash Back

Una semana antes. (Contando un mes y tres días del gobierno de Mariemaia)

Por los interiores de aquella horripilante prisión, la dueña de aquella voz se movía con gran cautela, para evitar ser descubierta, con un solo objetivo en mente: Rescatar a su padre, que había sido prisionero por, no sólo haberse rebelado contra el nuevo gobierno, sino también, por haber intentado derrocarlo.

Debía de tener mucho cuidado en aquel lugar, un solo movimiento en falso equivaldría a caer en las fauces del mismo infierno. Todos sabían que allí no se castigaba a las personas matándolas, sino que se las torturaba lenta y dolorosamente hasta que sus cuerpos llegaban al límite y literalmente se desasían a pedazos.

Avanzó unos pasos más hasta toparse con un angosto pasillo que conducía hacia una ostentosa puerta de hierro sólido. Se acercó lentamente hacia esta. Todos sus sentidos estaban funcionando al ciento por ciento, en busca de cualquier sonido que indicara que alguien se acercaba. Sin embargo, y para su fortuna, nadie parecía vigilar esa parte de la estructura.

"Tiene sentido" pensaba la joven mientras seguía avanzando "Deben de pensar que nadie sería tan valiente... o tan suicida, como para entrar en este lugar. Sobre todo ahora que todos los que quedan parecen sólo conocer el miedo."

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y se deslizó a través de ella. Del otro lado había dos caminos que se podían tomar: uno de ellos era seguir en línea recta por un angosto pasillo y luego doblar hacia la derecha, el otro, bajar por unas escaleras que se encontraban hacia la izquierda. Sin perder más tiempo la joven comenzó a descender por las escaleras con paso ligero pero firme.

Varios pisos más abajo se encontró con el final de estas y con otra puerta. Se acercó a esta con la intención de abrirla, pero al tocarla retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba caliente. La temperatura de la puerta era llamativamente más elevada que la del resto de la estructura.

La joven tragó duro. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse.

Sabía que lo había logrado. Sólo le quedaba atravesar esa puerta... y volvería a ver a su padre. Pero, entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, estaba paralizada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que encontraría. Miedo de lo que vería. Miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Era demasiado tarde para regresar. Y aún cuando no lo fuera, no pensaba retroceder. Tenía que hacerlo... y lo haría.

Tomó valor y con decisión comenzó a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo una ondeada de aire caliente salió bruscamente del interior. Inmediatamente pudo sentirlo. La razón por la cual la puerta tenía esa temperatura era que el ambiente que contenía se parecía al mismo centro de la Tierra. Estaba a una temperatura demasiado elevada como para ser natural.

Sin perder más tiempo atravesó la puerta, y no necesito avanzar más para encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los causantes de que esa parte de la prisión tuviera esas condiciones.

A su derecha, se levantaba imponente lo que parecía un enorme horno, cuya única función era fácil de adivinar. Mantener la temperatura del lugar en un punto casi lo suficientemente alto como para, literalmente, cocinar un cuerpo humano lentamente.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, le resultaba difícil, o mejor dicho, casi imposible respirar algo de aire en ese lugar. Pero debía seguir, y más aún, después de ser testigo de una pequeña parte del castigo que recibían los prisioneros allí.

Decidió, primero, observar lo que había a su alrededor. Fue en ese momento cuando, a pesar del terrible calor que había a su alrededor, sintió que su sangre se helaba y un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Dios! Ahora entiendo porque la bautizaron la Hell. Este lugar es un infierno!" pensó la joven mientras su vista recorría el lugar de un extremo al otro.

El excesivo calor le nublaba un poco la visión, pero aún así pudo distinguir claramente varias hileras de celdas, separadas por angostos pasillos, que parecían enormes jaulas que comenzaban en el suelo y terminaban en el techo; una a continuación de la otra, formando larga líneas que parecían no tener fin.

Restregó duramente sus ojos con sus manos. Tenía que ser una ilusión, ya sea causada por el calor o por la forma en que las celdas estaban ubicadas. Ella sabía que la Hell tenía un límite, no podía ser infinitamente larga. No podía.

Enfocó su vista, tratando de percibir el límite opuesto a donde ella se encontraba. Se esforzó considerable por romper con la ilusión... y logró ver algo que llamó su atención. Un destello rojo que, por alguna razón, le parecía familiar. Una idea cruzó por su mente, volvió su mirada hacia el horno que había a su derecha y confirmó su sospecha. El destello lo provocaba otro horno, que se encontraba ubicado en línea recta al que ella estaba viendo.

En eso, un ruido seco se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente todos sus sentidos volvieron a ponerse alertas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un error que podría haber sido fatal. Se había dejado llevar por la apariencia de ese sitio, distrayéndose casi por completo.

Frunció el seño por su falta. Tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro.

Miró rápidamente en todas direcciones en busca del origen del sonido. Pero no logró hallarlo.

"Debo apresurarme. No puedo perder más tiempo" se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que comenzaba la ardua tarea de observar celda por celda en busca de su padre.

La vista era realmente aterradora. En cada celda había uno o más cuerpos tirados en el suelo; ninguno se movía, ninguno parecía guardar, siquiera, el más mínimo rastro de vida. Sus rostros y manos mostraban signos de haber sido torturados, y sus ropas estaban llenas de grandes manchas oscuras. Sangre.

El escalofrío que había sentido hacía unos instantes, ni se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía. Su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar pequeños temblores involuntarios. No podía evitarlo. De su rostro caían varias gotas de sudor, todo su cuerpo parecía pedirle a gritos que saliera de ahí, que saliera de ese infierno. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, aún no.

"Me pregunto quién fue capaz de idear algo tan terrible como lo es esto." pensó observando las largas hileras en las que aún debía buscar.

Siguió avanzando decidida, pero con paso tambaleante. Se sentía mareada, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a reaccionar a la falta de aire puro. Sabía que debía apurarse o no lo lograría.

En eso se paró en seco y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia su izquierda.

–Padre?– su voz se escuchó rara debido a que tenía la garganta demasiado seca. –Padre?... Soy Mirai, tu hija.

Lentamente, la figura a la cual se dirigía comenzó a mover su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, aunque por el estado de su cuerpo no se podría asegurar. Tenía tajos en toda la cara y esta a su vez estaba delgada a tal punto de verse claramente los huesos; y arrugada, como si toda la materia muscular que alguna vez había tenido se hubiese evaporado. Era una visión realmente aterradora.

–Mi-rai...– logró decir después de un gran esfuerzo.

–Mira lo que esos desgraciados te han hecho!– en su vos sólo podía percibirse el odio que ella sentía por esos seres –... Padre, he venido a rescatarte.

–No...– esta simple palabra fue hecha en un triste susurro.

–Qué dices?– preguntó la joven desconcertada.

–Mi pequeña... grrnnr... ya es... muy tarde para... mi...– dijo mientras, con gran esfuerzo, trataba de sentarse.

–No digas eso!. Aún estas vivo.– la joven se aferró fuertemente de los calientes barrotes de la celda, mientras por su rostro se deslizaban algunas lágrimas –Aún hay tiempo...

–No... no debes... preocuparte por mi... Tienes... que salvarlos... a ellos...– dijo intentando levantar su brazo derecho para señalar la siguiente celda.

–Quienes son "ellos"?– preguntó Mirai observando hacia donde le indicaba su padre, y pudo ver que en las dos celdas contiguas había dos personas en cada una de ellas. Parecían ser jóvenes, ya que sus cuerpos eran más bien pequeños, pero no podía estar segura.

–Son los... pilotos... Gundam...– su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse.

–Los pilotos Gundam...?– miró a su padre y pudo ver en su demacrado rostro la orden que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar.

–No... te salvaré a ti primero y luego vendré por ellos.– dijo con decisión mientras de sus ropas extraía un extraño aparato, similar a unas pinzas, para abrir la cerradura.

–Espera!...– el hombre tomo una gran bocanada de aire y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que reflejaba un intenso dolor –Si me sacas... ellos... se darán cuenta... y no podrás... volver... o te atraparan...– dijo tomando las manos de su hija con su mano derecha –Ellos son... más importantes... ellos vencerán... haaagghg– un intenso dolor en el pecho no le permitió terminar la frase.

–No puedes pedirme que te abandone... no puedes pedirme que te cambie por ellos... ya tuvieron su oportunidad y no lo lograron. Por qué ahora sería distinto?– sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer, sabía que discutir era inútil, sabía que terminaría haciendo lo que su padre le pedía. Por más difícil que le resultara.

–Dile a Kawaru... – se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa a su hija –Te quiero... vete...– fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

–Padre?... Padre!...– aceptando lo inevitable y entre un mar de lágrimas se despidió de él –Yo también te quiero... – y luego emprendió la marcha, sin mirar atrás, para alejarse de aquel terrible lugar.

Fin Flash Back

Al recordar ese día sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero rápidamente se los refregó con las manos. No era el momento para eso, debía concentrarse en sacar vivos a los pilotos.

–Bien... en ese caso, vamos.– se dejó escuchar la voz del primer chico que había comenzado a avanzar hacia la Hell.

Otras tres figuras lo siguieron de cerca. Avanzando inclinados para no ser vistos, lograron llegar hasta el túnel. Uno a uno fueron ingresando por él, hasta que todos ingresaron.

Una vez dentro, guiados por la joven, se apresuraron a recorrer el largo camino para llegar al último piso. Donde, si es que no era demasiado tarde, encontrarían a los pilotos.

Pero, al terminar de bajar la última escalera, algo fue diferente; esta vez no estaban solos. Se trataba de dos corpulentos hombres; por suerte para ellos, en el momento preciso en que terminaron de descender, ambos hombres, les daban la espalda, por lo que no los vieron. Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro jóvenes se colocaron contra la pared, donde las sombras los camuflaban debido a que estaban todos vestidos de negro, y esperaron que no los descubrieran.

Afortunadamente no lo hicieron, ambos hombres pasaron frente a ellos cargando cada uno lo que parecía ser un cuerpo y comenzaron el largo ascenso por las escaleras.

A uno de los jóvenes hubo algo que le llamó considerablemente la atención. El cuerpo que cargaba el segundo hombre, tenía algo largo y enredado que colgaba de su cabeza. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que eso significaba algo..., algo importante.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese punto, por uno de sus compañeros, que le hizo señas de que debían continuar.

La puerta ya había sido abierta por los otros dos, y los cuatro la atravesaron, haciéndole frente al terrible calor.

Sin embargo, gracias a que la joven les había advertido, todos tenían mascaras de aire en sus mochilas para evitar que la temperatura los debilitara.

Avanzaron a paso veloz por entre las celdas, hasta que llegaron a la de los pilotos.

Mirai se detuvo un momento a contemplar la celda anterior, cuyo interior ahora estaba vacío. Dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al tiempo que murmuró algo que ninguno de sus compañeros alcanzó a entender y luego se unió a ellos para terminar con lo que había ido a hacer.

Pero al acercarse a las dos celdas, notó algo.

–Sólo hay tres...– murmuró

–Puede que llegáramos tarde para ese... pero aún tenemos tres que salvar.– indicó uno de los jóvenes mientras habría las celdas.

–Tienes razón.

–Cada uno de nosotros cargará a uno. Mirai, tu iras adelante vigilando que nadie nos vea.– estableció otro, tomando a uno de los pilotos Gundams de los brazos y cargándolo sobre su hombro para poder transportarlo.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y poco tiempo después ya habían emprendido la retirada.

El camino de regreso no presentó ningún problema. Todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección. Pero al salir del túnel, sucedió aquello que más temían, alguien se había percatado de su presencia y había dado la vos de alarma.

No había tiempo para pensar, no había tiempo para planear, sólo para correr por sus vidas; y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección al vehículo que los estaba esperando. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron rápidamente, la adrenalina fluía velozmente por sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían con fuerza intentando transportar la gran cantidad de oxigeno que exigían sus músculos.

Los perseguían. Una cantidad de soldados, que ninguno de los jóvenes fue capaz de precisar, había comenzado a salir de la Hell y se lanzaban a la cacería de los "futuros prisioneros". Armados con avanzadas armas de combate, los soldados, ingresaron al bosque en una formación en forma de U, esperando así acorralar a los jóvenes rebeldes y, en caso de ser necesario, aniquilarlos.

Pocos segundos habían transcurrido, tal vez un minuto, sin embargo, ese corto tiempo les parecía eterno. Tenían la sensación de que entre cada paso que daban, cada bocanada de aire que aspiraban e incluso cada vez que cerraban los párpados para hidratar sus ojos, había una angustiante eternidad.

Los tres jóvenes de sexo masculino pudieron apreciar perfectamente, los movimientos que realizó su compañera, que se encontraba a escasos pasos delante de ellos, para elevar un pequeño artefacto frente a sus ojos y presionarlo, casi como si hubiese sido en cámara lenta.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos claros y grandes ojos que reflejaban vividamente la escasa luz que les llegaba, tragó duro al ver el casi imperceptible destello rojo que el aparato emitió. El sabía perfectamente que si veía dos pequeños destellos más significaba que ya nada podría salvarlos, que debían darse por muertos. Tres pitidos eran la señal para el vehículo que los esperaba de que la misión había fallado, y de que huyera sin esperar sobrevivientes, puesto que no los habría. El joven observó fijamente el aparatito, temiendo que su compañera tomara una drástica decisión y diera esa señal; cuando lo vio, estaba seguro, un segundo destello y luego un tercero. En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se contraía en una punzada de dolor. Todo había terminado, era el fin. Detuvo su marcha en seco, ya no tenía sentido correr; y justo cuando pensaba arrojar al piloto Gundam que cargaba al suelo, uno de sus compañeros, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia delante, obligándolo a reanudar la marcha. El joven de claros cabellos lo observó confuso, aún a través de los, un poco largos y desarreglados, cabellos oscuros de su amigo, pudo ver una mirada de determinación y de deseo de vivir que nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

"Ya es tarde" iba a gritarle cuando otra voz se dejó escuchar, la de su compañera.

–Estamos en camino... nos están siguiendo, estén alertas– dijo acercándose el pequeño aparatito a su boca.

El joven de cabellos claros la observó atentamente y fue entonces cuando se percató de su, casi, fatal error. Se había concentrado tanto observando el pequeño comunicador, que no se dio cuanta de que lo que a el le había parecido tres destellos era en realidad uno sólo que había sido tapado con el cuerpo de su compañera y luego había reaparecido en su campo visual, esto había sido ocasionado por el movimiento que esta realizaba al correr. Al ver esto lanzó una fuerte bocanada de aire al tiempo que agachó un poco la cabeza. Aún tenían una oportunidad, eso siempre y cuando los soldados no los atraparan.

Continuaron corriendo, aún estaban a una distancia considerable del vehículo, pero sus cuerpos ya habían comenzado a mostrar indicios de cansancio. No podrían mantener esa velocidad por mucho tiempo más, al menos, no sin deshacerse de los pilotos. Los tres jóvenes cruzaron miradas entre ellos, debían hacer algo o pronto los atraparían.

En eso, comenzaron a escuchar disparos, parecían provenir de casi todas las direcciones; sólo el frente parecía estar libre de soldados y hacia allí era hacia donde se dirigían.

La joven, que hasta ese momento iba al frente de sus compañeros, se paró en seco y se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles el paso.

–Mirai!– gritó uno de ellos al ver que se había detenido.

–Sigan corriendo! Yo los distraeré!– aseguró mostrando otro objeto que tenía en sus manos.

No necesitaron observarlo demasiado para saber lo que era, se trataba de una granada de mano.

Los jóvenes miraron a la joven por unos segundos y luego, sabiendo que nada podían hacer, continuaron su camino, con un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza de volverla a ver con vida.

A los pocos segundos escucharon una explosión, la granada había detonado. Ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor siquiera de mirarse entre ellos. Ninguno quería ver esa expresión en el rostro del otro. Ninguno quería admitir que podía estar muerta.

Corrieron un poco más y entonces lo divisaron. El vehículo que iba a sacarlos de ese infierno se encontraba allí, a pocos metros al frente. Utilizando sus últimas reservas de energía los jóvenes aumentaron su velocidad motivados por la idea de que pronto estarían a salvo. Corrían con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras se decían a si mismos "Lo logramos". Dos hombres descendieron del vehículo, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser una ametralladora de mano, y se posisionaron a ambos lados de este esperando el momento justo para atacar. Los jóvenes se lanzaron dentro con un gran sentimiento de alivio. Su parte ya estaba hecha.

–Dónde está Mirai?– preguntó el conductor

–No lo... sabemos...– respondió el joven de cabellos claros mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

–Rayos!

El vehículo encendió su motor, debían alejarse de ese lugar o todo sería en vano. No tenían opción, la dejarían.

Otra oleada de disparos se dejó escuchar. Los soldados que no habían muerto en la explosión aún los buscaban.

–Aquí viene ella!– gritó uno de los hombres que estaba parado al costado del vehículo.

Los jóvenes observaron hacia donde indicaba y pudieron ver que su compañera corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Tanto en sus brazos como en su rostro podían observarse algunas manchas rojizas, estaba sangrando, afortunadamente estas heridas no le condicionaban sus movimientos por lo que no afectaban su velocidad.

Los dos hombres apuntaron sus armas en esa dirección. Detrás de la joven comenzaron a aparecer soldados enemigos que al descubrir el vehículo inmediatamente le apuntaban con el objetivo de eliminar a todos los que se encontraban en el.

Dos gatillos fueron jalados con gran rapidez y una lluvia de balas se dirigió sin compasión contra su objetivo, eliminando en el acto a más de un soldado. La joven no perdió ni un segundo y pasó entre los dos hombres, que movían diestramente sus ametralladoras impidiendo así el avance de los enemigos, para luego ingresar en el transporte.

–Salgan de aquí! Nosotros los detendremos!– gritó seguro uno de los hombres para luego mirar a su compañero, quien por un segundo le devolvió la mirada, completando de este modo una despedida sin palabras.

El vehículo permaneció en el lugar unos segundos, como lamentando la pérdida de esos dos estupendos hombres y luego se alejó a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta.

Por unos instantes, quienes iban en el vehículo, pudieron seguir escuchando el grotesco sonido de las letales balas saliendo de las armas, una tras otra, poniendo en peligro la vida de todos los que se encontraban cerca. Luego se escucho una fuerte explosión, seguida por un profundo silencio. El único sonido que podía percibirse era el del motor del vehículo.

El sol no había salido aún y el día ya se había cobrado las primeras víctimas.

Continuara...

N/A: Hola a todos! He aquí la primera parte de esta historia que se me ocurrió. Tengan paciencia, les prometo que en los demás capítulos los G-Boys tendrán más participación. En realidad, este capitulo comenzó como una pequeña introducción de dos párrafos y mi imaginación lo alteró hasta llegar a esto.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero sus comentarios!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. "El despertar de los Guerreros"

Sayonara

Janako


End file.
